Pour une histoire de gâteau
by bibiizno
Summary: Sasuke ramène une part de gâteau. Naruto va essayer de le manger avant l'heure. Le résumé est nul désolé, venez plutôt lire. Sasunaru OS


**Titre **: Pour une histoire de gâteau

**Couple **: sasu/naru bien sur

**Disclaimer **: Naturellement les persos du manga _Naruto _ne sont pas à moi hélaaaaaaass.

**Genre **: romance, yaoi. D'ailleurs je pense que si certains on l'esprit un peu trop étroit, vous pouvez sortir maintenant

**Note **: No No lemon désolée

**Note 2 **: en italique et entre parenthèses ce sont mes commentaires lol

_**Pour une histoire de gâteau …**_

Naruto était dans la cuisine. Sasuke avait rapporté de la boulangerie une part de gâteau à la cerise avec sur le dessus de la crème chantilly (_humm_) . Doucement et sans faire de bruit pour ne pas que Sasuke l'entende, il grimpa sur la table; à coté du gâteau.

« Naruto, espèce de goinfre, ne t'approche pas de ce gâteau! C'est pour le petit dej' demain. » fit Sasuke qui l'avait rejoint , intrigué du silence soudain qui régnait dans l'appartement qu'ils louaient ensemble.

A la remarque du brun, Naruto sursauta; pris sur le fait. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

« Tais- toi! J'ai glissé… » bégaya -t' il en rougissant .

« Ben voyons, usuratonkashi. T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse! » fit -il en s'approchant. Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Le blond ne releva pas l' insulte et lui répondit.

« Bon d'accord. J'avoue mais t'arrives un peu trop tard. Il enfourna le gâteau qu'il avait sur le doigt dans sa bouche et prit le soin de le lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goutte de chantilly ; tout en regardant Sasuke d'un air de défi.

Devant le spectacle que lui offrait Naruto, Sasuke rougit légèrement .

Après quelques instants où ils paraissaient se défier du regard, le brun s'appuya d'une main sur la table et glissa l'autre sous le tee-shirt noir du blond puis murmura son nom à son oreille d'une voix assez sensuelle pour le faire frissonner (_kyaaaaaa et moaaa??_)

« Naruto, idiot. T'es vraiment trop mignon! »

Comme le brun l'avait prévu, le blond frissonna et rougit à ses paroles. Il repoussa le brun pour mieux le regarder et il prit son visage entre ses mains puis l'embrassa langoureusement, leurs langues ne formant plus qu'une.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, les yeux à demi clos:, pour reprendre leur souffle; un mince filet de salive les reliant encore. Tous les deux étaient essoufflés par cette bataille buccale .

(Moi: _Mdr on me la fait pas à moi : si Sasu et Naru ne se battent pas un peu; même de cette façon ; c'est que c'est plus Sasu et Naru ha ha ha ! _Sasuke (énervé):_**OH!!!**_ _la suite de la fic !!! __**VITE!!!**_ Moi: _euh oui oui , vous en étiez où déjà? Ah oui …_)

Sasuke se fit plus pressant et s'attaqua à la fermeture éclair du pantalon du blond.

Celui-ci posa ses mains sur celles de Sasuke.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … mmmh … »

Le brun lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant (_deuxième bataille buccale lol)_

« C'est de ta faute. T'as qu'à pas être aussi sensuel. C'est quoi ces façons de manger?! » répondit-il en détournant les yeux, les joues rosies. Puis replantant ses yeux ébènes dans les yeux azurs de son vis-à-vis, il déclara:

« Maintenant j'ai envie de toi… »

Le blond rougit sous le regard brûlant du brun et de ses paroles. Il repoussa Sasuke qui le regardait maintenant avec des yeux interrogateurs.

Le bond sauta de la table et prit la main de Sasuke.

« Pas dans la cuisine. Allons plutôt dans la chambre. » dit-il en l'entraînant .

(_Bouhahaha No LEMOOOONNN , je vous laisse imaginer la suite mdrr_)

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le lendemain matin, Naruto qui se préparait un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom ( ramens comme d'habitude, j'imagine), jeta un coup d'œil sur la table de la cuisine et secoua la tête en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Le gâteau était posé là, à peine entamé. Il s'en approcha et tendit le doigt pour en saisir un morceau et quand il le porta à sa bouche, il entendit :

« Narutooo »

L'interpellé sursauta et vit Sasuke dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mince, il avait ce sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et qu'il connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir le décrypter. Le même sourire que Jiraya. Un sourire de pervers.

Naruto soupira.

« Ah non pas encore! Tout ça à cause de ce maudit gâteau à la cerise. »

Puis il se prépara à l'assaut de son compagnon.

Fin

Naruto: Noon! Sasuu mon cœur tiens toi tranquille. L'histoire est finie.

Sasuke _un regard mauvais _: …

Moi : Ben quoi c'est un one shot .

Sasuke _qui explose de rage _: **QUOI!! **Non mais quelle idée de s'arrêter en plein milieu!!!

Moi : Rhoooo ! C'est ça, j'aurais pu continuer : toute la journée vous vous faites des papouilles et le lendemain Naruto refait la même connerie et au final vous recommencez! C'est un cercle vicieux! Et tu en est le gros PERVERS! Pervers de Sasuke ! Héhéhé …

Naruto: Noon c'est pas la faute mon Sasu, c'est la faute du gâteau!

Moi : Mais oui c'est ça, pauvre petit gâteau à la cerise et à la chantilly … Au fait c'est qui déjà qui l'a acheté ce gâteau? Hein?!

Sasuke _qui rougit_ : …

Re-moi : Bon ça suffit! Reviews please parce que sinon on s'en sort plus! TCHUSS …


End file.
